Yule Hangover
by Shinku Ryuuga
Summary: It was a slight difference, something Harry hadn't thought would happen... but it did. Now how the heck is he going to piece together what was missing from last night?
1. Chapter 1

Harry rubbed his face as he listened to Ron's date, Padma Patil, was taken by a Durmstrang student to dance. Parvati, surprisingly still sitting next to him, was looking a little jealous. "Well, aren't we going to dance again?"

Harry looked up at his date, and made a snap decision. So what if the girl he had a crush on was with another guy? This was a dance, his first dance, and Harry decided that for the rest of the night, he'd have fun. "…yeah. Yes, we are."

Standing, Harry extended a hand to a smiling Parvati, while Ron looked betrayed. As the Indian girl took her date's hand at stood, Ron, red eared, glared up at Harry. "What're you doing?! Thi-"

"Ron." It wasn't very often Harry got cross with his best mate, but, Merlin's bushy beard, this was one of those times. "I am not going to spend the rest of the night sulking just because Cho got asked to go dancing with Cedric. You should stop moping as well, you know. Now, pardon me, but I've got some dancing to do with a nice girl." It was a blushing Parvati that was led back to the dance floor, and a fuming Ron that got left behind.

Taking up a slightly looser stance, since the formal music was playing now, the Weird Sisters having a break period, Harry and Parvati danced more like a couple of Muggles at prom instead of a witch and wizard at a ball. "I'm, uh, sorry about earlier, Parvati. I was being a prat, and I really shouldn't have been."

Shaking her head a bit, as well as giggling at the abashed look on Harry's face, Parvati gave his shoulder a squeeze. "It's alright. The opening dance was fun, and I think the rest of the night is going to be great."

Harry smiled at that, and was about to say something when both heads turned, Parvati's because someone tapped her shoulder, and he because the hand tapping looked familiar. The face of Katie Bell answered Harry's unspoken question of why. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but, I think I'm going to cast a damper on your night. Mind if I danced with Harry for a bit?"

Harry blinked and almost said no, but Parvati beat him to the chase. "Well… alright. Not like he won't dance with me ever again tonight." A surprised Potter was passed from one Gryffindor to the other, however, it was a relatively easy transition, since he knew Katie much better than Parvati and had been the young Chaser's dance practice partner a couple times in the passed month.

Katie and Harry had a much easier time getting a conversation going, and it wasn't only about Quidditch. Though Harry wished it was, considering he was blushing throughout it. It was a relief when the topic turned to their teammates, and the positions of Alicia and Angelina(gone from the Great Hall, along with Fred and George) was a little eyebrow raising, but the Terrible Twins had been fancying those two for a bit. Or that was how it seemed to Harry's very inexperienced eyes. Eventually, Harry bade off of dancing for a second to grab some punch, since he was rather thirsty and sweaty, with Katie looking only a little better off.

Her makeup must have been magically applied, since it was not running even when sweat went right down her eyes. Something that was rather good, since it meant Harry wouldn't feel bad about him somehow making her cry.

After the fourth glass of punch that evening(his first having been while sulking with Ron), Harry's recollection of the night became a little fuzzy. He'd been dancing with one of the Beauxbatons girls when suddenly everything just tasted purple and looked green.

-  
The next morning  
-

It was with a groan that Harry sat up, rubbing his head and wondering why stone floors were the only thing Hogwarts had. It was after he tried to move his right hand and heard a moan that he opened his eyes. It was a surprise to find that everything was crystal clear and he didn't feel his glasses at all. Looking around, Harry found that he was under a blanket that probably wouldn't be out of place in the Slytherin dorms, it was so green. He also found his hand, rather, his middle and ring fingers felt wet and a little numb. Wiggling them a bit got him to look down at the girl that they were apparently stuck… in…

The first thought that hit Harry after marveling at his new sight, and the blonde's body was _"WHAT THE HELL DID I __**DO**__ LAST NIGHT?!"_

An almost musical laughter followed his exclamation, which apparently wasn't as in his head as he'd thought. But it was quiet enough that the blond(Fay Duh...something) didn't wake up. Turning, Harry found himself looking at the back of one Fleur Delacour as she did some charm work on her ball gown, turning it into something more resembling a sundress. The only thing really blocking his view of her full back was the pair of panties that looked like they were not supposed to be stitched together at the one side, but otherwise were almost perfect.

Now if only they were green instead of blue...

Harry almost smacked his head for that passing thought as Fleur turned to look at him, giving the last Potter a nice side view. They looked a lot better from the... from the front...

Fleur adopted a rather amused look as Harry's eyes widended and he once again whispered "What the hell did I **DO** last night?!"

Slipping on the converted sundress, Fleur just walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss square on the lips. It did taste a lot better without the alcohol...wait, what? "You showed me just why I can't call you a 'leetle boy', 'Arry. It was a very good night, as Daphne can agree to." Daphne? And why was her accent suddenly a lot less-oh.

It was a slight jolt as the blonde laying next to him started giving him a handy. "Indeed. I think I'll keep him."

...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!


	2. Chapter 2

Stumbling out of the abandoned classroom thirty minutes later(apparently sobriety did wonders for one's stamina on the giving and taking ends), Harry looked around as his feet automatically took him somewhere. The corridor did look vaguely familiar and, waving to a portrait that had tried to get him to talk to it every time he passed it, Harry wondered...

The sound of a hand hitting a forehead echoed in the stone hallway. Now he knew where he was. That had been the classroom he'd commandeered for his practice sessions of the Summoning Charm. And for the spells that had Hermione had recommended he try for the Second Task. Likely where he'd practice for the Third, too. _"At least now I know where I'm going." _It wasn't often he formed habits of going to one room or another anywhere.

Finding himself in front of the Fat Lady after coming out of his thoughts, Harry uttered the password and walked in. Just as he passed through the last of the door, he felt two sets of lips on his cheeks. Suddenly as red in the face as a Weasley in the hair, Harry looked to see Parvati on his left and Daph-Fay on his right. "Uh..."

The blond giggled a bit. "That was thanks for the _great_ sendoff last night, Harry. If you're ever in Newbury, mind giving me a call?" Harry was quite sure he had no idea where to find Newbury, considering the farthest he'd ever been out of his little spot in Surrey was to King's Cross station and those different entries to the Leaky Cauldron. "Oh, wait, let me get some parchment and I'll write my address and number down for you!"

"...hurry up, Fay! I'm going to do that too!" Harry watched the two girls head up to their dorm, and it was then that Harry really realized they were wearing Muggle clothes that looked rather good on them. He wasn't quite sure of undernea-

A few first year students who were milling around before breakfast on Sunday wondered why Harry Potter started banging the side of his head against the wall a couple times before he ruffled his hair even further, though the small amount of girls all thought, along with the rest of the female population of Hogwarts and guests he passed on the way up, that he looked good in his ruffled dress robes. The messier hair somehow added to that, what with how he looked like he'd just pulled out of a dive for the Snitch, like in his second year.

_"Dammit, brain, tell me what you are hiding! I am not going to spend all day just thinking random things when I'm done talking to girls. That will get annoying, and not at all fun. Along with headache inducing... no, wait, that's the wall. Ow."_ Harry rubbed his head as he saw Ron descend from the dorms, rubbing his own head and staggering, wearing the standard Hogwarts uniform minus robe over shoulders. The youngest male Weasley blinked at Harry before walking over.

"Harry, where were you last night? You got done with that last song, and, poof! You're gone! Along with so many people... urgh, drank too much last night!" With that, Ron ran back up the stairs, likely headed to the boys restroom. Harry followed his best mate up so he could change into some Muggle attire as well, not wanting to get his nice, if rumpled, dress robes stained with any drinks or food. Walking down in a fairly normal outfit, Harry noticed Parvati and Fay looking around, the blonde smiling on seeing him and tapping her dormmate's shoulder before the two walk over to the last Potter.

Accepting the home addresses, Harry and his two House-mates proceeded down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast. Around the halfway point, Harry scratched his chin and asked a question he had been dying to know. "...what did I do last night, girls?" The grins he got were disconcerting, and vaguely familiar. He had a feeling they were also open mouthed and letting out rather pleasing sounds, too.

_"I SAID STOP THAT!"_ Harry almost began banging his head against a wall or the floor before one of the girls giggled and wrapped both arms around one of his. The opposite side soon got the same treatment. They were also between two 'funbags' each. "Weeeeellllll," Parvati started, "you escorted me and Fay back up to Gryffindor Tower, and we invited you to our dorm because we were both a little... sloshed. We also might have thanked you after giving you a stamina potion, because gods know you needed one. Two, counting the one you had before we both thanked you at once."

Harry felt Fay shudder on his arm. He had a sneaking suspicion that his arms wouldn't be bent if they were in a more private setting. "Oh, yes, that was... brilliant. I want to keep you, so badly, Harry."

The last Potter wasn't too sure how to feel about that. Part of him almost wanted to whoop out loud, while another thought now would be a good time to run. Far away.

That second part was reinforced when Parvati squeezed his arm. "No way, Fay, he was my date, I get first dibs!" Dibs were a thing in the magical world? ...wait, Fay was probably a half-blood, and Parvati was, while a pureblood, knowledgeable about the muggle world too. So Harry wasn't as surprised now.

"Harry! Where have you been?! And why're those two hanging on to you?" Well, that was a voice Harry didn't think he'd hear for a little longer. But, he'd have to face the music some time. With that in mind, Harry turned his head to look over Fay's so he could catch Hermione's eye. The brunette had gone back to letting her hair down but whatever she'd done last night had left it looking somewhat straight instead of completely untamed for now. Her arms were currently crossed, with her eyebrow arched and her nose tilted ever so slightly in that 'tell me right now or so help me...' look she had.

Harry wondered what else would happen today.


End file.
